Low-side driver integrated circuits are used in numerous and varied systems and environments. A typical low-side driver integrated circuit incorporates a transistor switch with overcurrent protection, and is configured to selectively energize a load, such as a relay, a lamp, or other device, from a voltage source. Low-side driver integrated circuits are appealing due to the relatively small circuit board area these devices cover. However, these devices may not be designed to withstand relatively high voltage transients that may occur in certain systems. For example, some power buses in certain aerospace applications may experience voltage transients of magnitudes that substantially exceed the voltage ratings of most low-side driver integrated circuits.
Presently, the standard solution that is implemented to allow low-side drivers to be installed in systems that experience relatively high voltage transients is to design a discrete driver that comprises numerous discrete components. Although this solution is effective in meeting the need to withstand relatively high-voltage transients, it does suffer certain drawbacks. For example, it increases the overall circuit board area, increases overall cost, and can reduce reliability.
Hence, there is a need for a method of implementing high-voltage transient protection for low-side driver integrated circuits to take advantage of the relatively small circuit board area, the relatively low cost, and relatively high reliability associated with these devices. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.